Marvel's Agents of SHIELD: Ghosts Haunt You
by PercabethSkyewardClace13ore
Summary: Skye is having an awkward week. When past figures reappear on a mission in San Francisco, will it destroy her?


WARD'S POV

She runs away from me. I am sitting in the lounge with my face in my hands, wondering what on earth I did wrong. Fitzsimmons comes bustling in, talking about one of their latest invention. I seem to look lost in thought or something, for they continue on. I breathe out heavily, and then just lie on the couch, staring at the ceiling, until I too, was dreaming.

SKYE'S POV  
I lay there thinking, entirely confused. I'd slept in his lap, like literally sitting in it while he held me. This has got to be like the most embarrasing thing that has ever happened to me. Mortifying. No words could begin to convey how much I felt like sinking into the pit of the earth right now. I stop wishing that as soon as i think it, because of all those weird things that are included in my job might comne back to haunt me. Literally. I shudder to try imagine it.

Well, I thought to myself. skye, if you don't want anything to be rather awkward, go out there and pretend nothing happened. Conceal. I curiously glance at the clock. 6:45 am! I was sooo gonna be late for training. I dressed in a off-the-shoulder top with a sports bra underneath, and some strong purple running/yoga pants. I pulled my hair up in a messy ponytail.I was tying up my running shoes when I trippped over. I went flying, which wasn't very graceful of me, I'll admit, but when I went sprawling, I caught a glimpse of a figure on the couch. I was curious, and went to investigate. My nature is definitely NOT nosy, no matter what people may tell you. But when I saw it was Ward. I sighed. He is such a challenge to wake up, especially if he had been drinking last night. That was unfair, as Ward is really cranky (even more so than five year olds without candy) if he has a hangover. I tried almost every method under the sun to wake him up. I even resorted to slapping him in the face multiple times selflessly (nah, who am I kidding? That part was fun). I smirk evilly when an idea pops into my head. I got a jug of water, and, edging backward, poured the lot.  
He staggered to his feet, wielding a magazine. I chuckle, and resort to full blown laughter as I see the cover. "Woman's Weekly, Ward? Is there something you are not telling me in this situation?!" I give him a pointed look, and seeing his very bewildered face, just laugh harder. "Rookie, you will regret this. Sparring. Now." I stop laughing. He really is very cranky. I start to edge away, trying to see if there was a chance I could get back to my bunk and lock the door without him catching me. It was impossible, since Ward was blocking the door, as if reading my thoughts. I gulp, and am saved by Coulson. Literally. I could have died! He announced to go to mission briefing, as we had a mission. When everyone gets there, I tune out some- OKAY, OKAY- most of what Coulson says. I get into the van. We drive, and I look out the window. Memories stagger back, as dark and as cold as Death himself. I shudder, then I see a coffee place. "Coulson, can we please stop here? This place makes the best caramel lattes in the entire world. Go in that alley if you want to park somewhere." I was mainly curious to see if someone I knew still worked here. He does, and I am genuinely surprised. Maybe he got the gist I knew a lot about this area. Maybe he knew it was connected to my past. It doesn't really matter. I am just surprised.

I walk into the shop wearing a cap and aviators - like Coulson's. I see the lady by the counter. "Kaylee?" I ask, daring myself to hope it is her. "No, I am Leila. Who are you?" the girl behind the counter replies. I take off my disguise. "Skye?!" Leila says, looking like she was in a dream. "The very one", I reply. She throws down her teatowel and hugs me. "Caramel lattes bring you here? Hey, wasn't that Miles and your favourite drink? Where is Miles? Did you dump him? Did you find your parents? Is that your hot newer boyfriend?", she asks, gesturing to Ward behind me, ready to pry Leila off if she turned out to be a threat. "Nah. I wont deny he is hot, but I don't think there is a cute nor cuddly bone in his body. He does have some nice biceps though," I whisper in her ear really quietly. "So where is Miles?" she , more like squeals. "He got arrested for some bad stuff a year back. He is expected to rot in jail his whole life." "oh." She says, and I feel horrible, like I just crushed this little girl's dream. "Hey, you can still be the bridesmaid at my wedding when I find the right guy. If you still wanna." Her eyes go alight again, as I hold her at arms length. "Annd we will take seven lattes. By the way. this is Coulson, May, Ward, and Fitzsimmons." "You missed a name out." "No, their name is like a ship name. I do ship them, if you wanted to know."  
An hour later, i walk out of the shop. And into someone I never expected to see again.


End file.
